


another non stop will it ever end

by Hazloveshisboo



Series: We Know Where We Belong [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, But mostly fluff, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Peter gets hurt and Bucky finds him and takes care of him, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, a little bit of, a little bit of MJ but she's only in part of it, and Peter and Steve, and a little bit of Dodger too, it's mostly Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazloveshisboo/pseuds/Hazloveshisboo
Summary: Peter gets injured and Bucky freaks out just a little.





	another non stop will it ever end

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for KarterAwsten who commented with this prompt on the previous installment of this series! thank you all so much for reading and commenting and supporting this series it means so much to me and I'm so glad so many of you like it!
> 
> title from Clouds by One Direction

On a Friday night, not long after New Year’s, Steve was lounging on the couch with his feet in Bucky’s lap as he worked on a smaller commission, sketching out the cover art for a short novel. Bucky, on the other end of the couch, was watching a documentary on black holes that was playing quietly on the TV. Steve noticed that every so often, Bucky would glance down at his phone and frown before setting it back on the arm of the couch. After the fifth time it happened, Steve poked him with his toes.

“What’s wrong, babe?” he asked. Bucky glanced over at him and shook his head.

“Kid’s not answering my text,” he muttered. Steve understood why he was worried. Since they both met Peter three months before, he and Bucky had grown close. At least once a week, they took Peter out to dinner, his girlfriend tagging along sometimes. Steve liked the kid, and cared for him, but Bucky took a real liking to him. He helped Peter with his homework when he needed it and helped with some common criminals a few times. 

“When was his last text?” Steve sat up and sat his tablet on the coffee table. 

“Almost two hours ago,” Bucky said. “I think he’s in trouble. Just a feeling I have, something’s wrong.” 

“Alright,” Steve nodded and stood. “Get your shoes on and we’ll go find him. You can track his phone, right?” Bucky just moved to grab his boots from their place by the front door and brought Steve his own. 

“Yes, I can,” he finally answered. Steve slipped his feet into his boots and grabbed his phone off the coffee table.

“Let’s go. Dodger, we’ll be back soon,” Steve called as he followed Bucky out the door, snatching his keys off their designated hook as he as passed, closing the door behind him. Steve unlocked the car as they got to the underground parking garage and soon they were on their way. Once they got to Queens, Bucky pulled out his phone and opened the app, directing Steve on where to go.

“Stop just up here,” Bucky ordered. Steve quickly parked in an open spot and got out, walking down the sidewalk with Bucky as he followed the location. Soon they came to the opening of a dark alley and Bucky stopped. “Says he’s here.” Steve nodded.

“Let’s go then,” he said and walked in without hesitation, making their way past a few dumpsters when he heard a soft groan. “Buck!” Steve called as he made it too the other side of the second to last dumpster and in between them, against the wall, was Peter. He was wearing his suit but his lower right abdomen was covered in blood and the fabric of his suit was torn to reveal a fresh cut.

“Kid,” Bucky fell to his knees in front of Peter and yanked the mask off, dropping it to the ground. Peter roused and opened his eyes slightly.

“B-Bucky,” he tried to smile though it was weak, and he grimaced as he tried to sit up. 

“Don’t move,” Bucky said and pulled off his jacket, folding it quickly and pressed it to his side. “Tell me what happened.” 

“Woman walked down here, some guy followed her. Second later I could hear her shouting, so I followed them down and fought him off. She got away but didn’t expect him to have a knife,” Peter explained. Bucky sighed and moved his arms under Peter’s back and the bend of his knee and carefully lifted him up. 

“When was that, kid? How long have you been out here?” he asked. 

“Don’t know,” Peter mumbled and laid his head on Bucky’s shoulder. Steve grabbed the mask from the ground as he walked behind Bucky and Peter, heading back to the car. 

“You aunt home?” Steve asked once they were all in the car, Bucky and Peter in the backseat. Peter nodded. “Alright, is there somewhere we can go to get you patched up?” 

“MJ’s,” Peter said tiredly. “Her mom works at a bar on the weekends so she’s not home.” Steve agreed and once Peter told him the address, he turned the car on and started heading that way. 

“You got your phone, kid?” Bucky asked quietly. Peter nodded and pulled it from a small pouch on the inside of his suit, handing it over. Steve could hear the sounds from the phone as Bucky unlocked it and typed a short sentence, the sent message tone coming right after. He assumed Bucky had texted Peter’s girlfriend, letting her know they were on their way and sure enough, when they arrived at the address Peter gave him, Michelle was waiting on the steps of her building. She was on her feet the second she noticed the car, helping Bucky get Peter out of the back. 

“What happened?” she looked between Steve and Bucky. Steve could tell she was angry, but it was the same kind of angry he got when Bucky was injured, where he just covered up how worried and scared he was with shouting. 

“He was saving a woman from an attacker, a mugger, someone, and the guy had a knife that he didn’t expect,” Steve told her as she led them inside the building and up to her apartment. He heard her curse. 

“What do you need?”

“Saline or something to clean the cut,” Bucky said. “Boiled water, a sewing needle, and dental floss. Put the needles in the water to sterilize them, thread the floss through the needle, and bring it to me. Then get me some bandages and some tape.” Michelle nodded without question and put a pot of water on the stove first before getting a bottle of saline and a dry cloth, handing them to Bucky before she got the rest of what he needed ready. Steve sat down on the floor with Peter and Bucky and moved Peter’s head into his lap.

“How are you doing?” he asked softly, running his fingers through Peter’s hair. “Does it hurt?”

“Don’t know,” Peter tried to shrug. “Just kind of floaty.” 

“That’ll be the blood loss talking,” Steve said. “Hopefully that means you won’t feel Bucky patching you up.” Peter just nodded. A few minutes later, Michelle sat down across from Bucky on Peter’s other side and set a plate next to Bucky with the needle and bandage. 

“MJ!” Peter gasped when he saw her. “You’re here!”

“You’re at my place, loser, of course I’m here,” Michelle smiled softly and took his hand, lacing their fingers together. Peter winced as Bucky poured the solution over the cut. Steve looked up at Michelle and mouthed at her to distract Peter as he watched Bucky pick up the needle. “Hey, loser, look at me,” she said, catching Peter’s attention. She began talking about something she had read that day, bringing one hand up to cup Peter’s jaw to keep his head facing her. Steve put his hands on Peter’s shoulders and held him down as Bucky pressed the needle into Peter’s skin, causing him to yelp in pain and try to move away. 

“Hold still, kid,” Bucky growled as he paused until Peter had settled down. “It’s gonna take longer the more you squirm.” Peter whimpered but still his movements to let Bucky continue. Steve held Peter as Michelle continued to talk to him, kissing him every so often. Soon Bucky used his teeth to cut off the extra floss and taped the bandage over the now-stitched closed wound. 

“Can he stay here tonight?” Steve asked Michelle. She shook her head.

“I wish but my mom doesn’t allow him to be over when she’s not home if I don’t clear it with her first. She would freak if she got home and he was here,” she said. “Are you going to take him home with you?” 

“Yeah, I think so. We can’t take him to his aunt’s. Thank you for letting us bring him here,” Steve said. 

“I love him, I’m glad you brought him. I would have been worried out of my mind. Will you have him text me when he wakes up?” Michelle asked, squeezing Peter’s hand.

“Of course,” Steve agreed. “Buck? You got him?” Bucky nodded and lifted him gently, holding him close to his chest in a protective stance, like a father might hold his son. “We’ll see you, take care,” Steve told Michelle before going downstairs to the car with Bucky. They drove back to Brooklyn in silence, Peter seemingly in between being awake and being asleep. Steve unlocked the door and stepped inside to allow Bucky to walk inside, he heading straight to the couch and laying Peter along the length of it. Steve grabbed a spare blanket from their spare room and draped it over Peter. “Buck?”

“Hmm?” Bucky hummed as he sat down on the floor next to Peter’s head.

“You gonna stay out here with him?” Steve asked and when Bucky nodded in confirmation, he got another blanket and wrapped it around Bucky’s shoulders. “Love you, babe. See you in the morning.” 

“Love you,” Bucky whispered, eyes trained on Peter. Steve kissed Bucky’s head before heading back to their bedroom, whistling for Dodger to follow him. He climbed in bed and curled up in their comforter, burying his face in Bucky’s pillow as Dodger plopped down in his bed in the corner, snoring almost instantly. Steve let the sound lull him to sleep, along with the faint scent of Bucky’s shampoo on the fabric of the pillowcase. 

***  
The next morning, Steve woke to Dodger nosing at him, front paws up on the mattress. “Hey bud,” he said, yawning. “Need to go out?” At Dodger’s answering bark, Steve sat up and slid off the bed. He pulled on his slippers and one of Bucky’s hoodies before walking down the hall. Bucky was still in the exact same position next to Peter. Steve walked past them and grabbed Dodger’s leash, clipping it on and taking him downstairs. After Dodger finished, Steve came back inside, fed Dodger, he sat down next to Bucky. 

“Morning,” Bucky mumbled, and though he kept his eyes on Peter, he wrapped an arm around Steve’s waist. 

“Morning. Did he sleep the whole night through?” Steve leant against Bucky and sighed, looking over Peter. 

“Yes. But I will need to wake him soon to make sure I don’t need to clean it again. And yell at him,” Bucky said. Steve smiled and kissed his metal shoulder.

“I’ll start breakfast, he’ll need food when he wakes up,” Steve said and stood, heading across the room to the kitchen. He made some scrambled eggs and bacon, something simple for Peter to eat and easy to cook. Soon, Peter was stirring on the couch. Steve watched as he sat up slowly, holding his head. 

“What happened?” Peter asked, looking at Bucky. 

“Some douchebag got the better of you with a knife last night,” Bucky explained. “When you didn’t reply to my text, Stevie and I went and found you.” Peter groaned and glanced over to Steve, looking guilty. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you do all that,” he apologized, and Bucky shook his head.

“We’re not mad about that kid, we’re just worried about you. You’re not invincible,” Bucky moved to sit on the couch next to his legs and placed his flesh hand on Peter’s knee. “If that knife had gone in pretty much anywhere else, you might not have made it.” Steve came over and handed Peter a full plate of food and a water bottle. 

“I want that plate cleared,” Steve ordered and sat down on the coffee table. “And Buck means it, Peter. We don’t want to see you hurt. You need to be more careful.”

“He was following that woman for blocks, and I could hear her resisting and struggling. You would have done the exact same thing,” Peter argued, looking straight at Steve. Steve chuckled and nodded.

“You’re right, I would have. I’m not saying you did the wrong thing because thanks to you, an innocent woman wasn’t assaulted, or worse. But you have to be smarter about how you do it,” Steve said. “You need to train more with Natasha, I think. You’re small and light, you need to learn to use that to your advantage in a close fight. You can’t always count on your powers or your web stuff.”

“There’s a reason I carry about twenty different weapons on me during a mission, kid,” Bucky said. “And five when I’m not. With over thirty hidden around the apartment. It pays to have a diverse skill set and I’ll be happy to teach you whatever you want.”

“Really?” Peter asked, eyes lighting up. “I would love that.” Bucky grinned and ruffled Peter’s hair. 

“Yeah, kid, whatever it takes to keep you safe,” Bucky agreed. Steve watched the two of them fondly, Peter digging into his plate of food. “By the way, you need to text your girlfriend. We took you to hers to stitch you up last night so she’s probably freaking out that you’re dead.”

“What?!”

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://hazloveshisboo.tumblr.com/)
> 
> and if there is anything you want to see in this verse, just comment or message me about it!


End file.
